Water flows
by Ambitious Rookie
Summary: Not long ago, Juvia understood the true nature of her magic. Water flows and she is water. So it doesn't do what she wants, but what she feels.   That's why, Juvia knows how to listen to her own feelings and won't go against them... but flow.


**Okay, **this is a oneshot on the pairing Juvia x Natsu. I so wanted to write this! When I searched for fanfics on this two there were only four and neither acomplished my desires so I wrote one myself. Short but nice. Oh and sorry to my other readers that I keep and keep bringing the warmth thing up XD Wish you like it!

* * *

><p><strong>Water flows<strong>

**(oneshot)**

One day, Juvia woke up having dreamed of warmth; a comfy, warm place somewhere, and that could only mean one thing: it was winter. Juvia didn't like winter, because, thanks to her water magic, she would get awfully cold all the time and needed to put on as much clothes as possible and always ended up looking as round as a snowman. It had been ironic for her to fall in love with an ice mage, but, at the same time, to her it felt like the most natural thing; she had fallen in love with the person who made her finally understand the true nature of her magic. Water flows. As simple as that. She was water, so water did what she felt not what she wanted, so sometimes she couldn't control it, but it was meant to be like that.

The heart feels, water flows, the world changes.

It's natural.

When Juvia reached the guild that day she was covered in clothes and her face could barely be seen in between two thick hats and the neck of her third jacket. She felt herself shiver under all the useless rags, though, and sad, slumped over one of the guild's tables, her movements clumsy. She froze in winter, just like lakes got ice form over them, just like snow would fall down from the sky instead of rain. Winter was too cold for Juvia and she remembered how her bed was, at least, a bit warmer than the guild then... so, only for that day, Juvia would go back home and stay in bed, trying hard not to freeze.

"Good morning!" A happy and loud voice surprised her with a slam of the door she was directing to. The fire dragon slayer of the guild, Natsu Dragneel, entered Fairy Tail's building with his usual big grin. Juvia's body relaxed after seing who it was and she continued to walk to the door as the salamander came in.

However, when they passed by each other, Juvia stopped. Natsu walked, noisy as ever, to the bar where Lucy sat... and Juvia followed. Natsu greeted Lucy and Mirajane, asked for an enormous breakfast, was teased by Lucy, teased her back and laughed, and Juvia stood near him without him reacting... until her body inclined forward and her head collided with his back, brushing his hair.

Natsu opened his eyes more than normal, looked at Lucy's eyes jumping, smiled and looked over his shoulder. He wasn't that surprised; because of his sense of smell he knew Juvia was behind him, the contact was the strange thing.

Juvia didn't look back at him but slipped her arms around Natsu's body and came closer. Blood drove it's way to the boy's cheeks as he felt her attached to him and he moved his head to an angle where he could see her face.

"You are so warm..." Juvia murmured, relaxed, eyes closed, not letting go.

Natsu stared surprised little moments, but then wrapped his arms around Juvia. She felt so _co~~~~ld!_ It made him feel sorry for her.

With Juvia still attached to his body, Natsu ate his breakfast and continued talking with Lucy, who was obviously freaked out by it but responded and laughed and got angry at Natsu's comments and talks. Juvia felt the boy's body vibrate with his voice, laughter, pouts, whines... felt his emotions. He was those kinds of always happy people, difficult to find. He was sincere. And he was warm. Really warm.

Reaching the night, Lucy had already gone home and Natsu thought about doing the same.

"Can Juvia sleep with Natsu-san?" Juvia asked looking relaxely but pleading at his eyes. The boy's face turned a colour nearing red and he scratched his head looking in a different direction, then looking at her again. Natsu could remember how cold she was that morning and let her in his house and his bed.

Both mages slept next to each other, Juvia hugging Natsu and him sometimes hugging her back when he woke during the night. That night the bed felt warmer.

In the morning, Juvia woke up to the dragon slayer's peaceful, sleeping face. Juvia stared at him.

"Natsu" she said, leaving the '-san' out. "**I** wish to spend the rest of winter around you, if you don't mind."

Natsu lowered his head and opened his eyes, seing how she had seen through his false sleeping face. Juvia smiled gently at him, apologising for having done so. Natsu's cheeks reddened and his eyes shut. "... Fine." He said, bumping his head against Juvia's and slightly wrapping his arms around her.

"When it's summer, Juvia could try and cool you down."

"Yeah, that would be nice." Natsu replied.

Juvia knew she wouldn't just be looking for the dragon slayer to get warm but also to continue listening to him, being near him and directing some words his way, getting others back. Water flows. She knows her heart doesn't see Natsu in the same way anymore... but it's natural:

The heart feels, water flows, the world changes.

...

Also, propably Juvia would be the only one to notice and accept her feelings for a long time before Natsu stopped thinking he let her in his bed every winter and went to her's every summer just because of a temperature matter.


End file.
